


George Clooney's Suit

by cinder1013



Series: Rubbery Chicken Universe [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, RPF, Self Confidence Issues, Self-deprecating humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt measures George Clooney for his suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George Clooney's Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I have been asked for more in this universe and it's such a great universe, I couldn't help responding. Thank you all so much for your love and support!
> 
> There is use of RPF here, although nothing you wouldn't already know from a George Clooney interview. I didn't make up any facts for him, except for the guy who tries on clothes for him. That's an assumption on my part. 
> 
> Also, Kurt uses some self-deprecating humor and obviously has some issues. Be aware.

“I, uh, well ... if you ...” Kurt’s hands fluttered as he tried to figure out where to put them. In front of him, George Clooney stood, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a smile. 

“Is this your first time measuring someone,” he asked, sympathetically. 

“No, just, you know ... you’re George Clooney.” 

“You know, I think someone told me that once.” He grinned. “Just treat me like any other model.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Kurt grumbled, but he took a deep breath and started measuring. “So, I usually see you in dark colors,” he said as he worked, stopping frequently to scribble down numbers on a pad beside him. 

“I think they look good on me.” He held out his arms so Kurt could measure them. “What do you think?” 

“Oh, uh, oh yes. Very much so. In fact ... in fact, I think we should do just the opposite.” Kurt shrugged, suddenly starting to feel more confident. 

“Really? Why is that?” 

“Well, not completely opposite, but we should riff on it. After all, you can’t do the same thing all the time. That’s just boring.” Kurt suddenly realized what he’d said and took a step back. “I don’t ... I mean ... not that you’re boring...” 

“It’s alright. I know what you mean. Are you done measuring?” 

“Oh, um, yes.” 

“You’re sure you don’t need to do my inseam?” 

Kurt blushed so hard, the tips of his ears burned. 

George took pity on him. “I have a 33” inseam.” 

“Thank you,” Kurt told him, writing it down. He took a deep breath. “So, how does this work? You can’t exactly come in for fittings and I wouldn’t expect you to.” 

“I actually have a guy who wears the same size. It’s his job to try on clothes for me. Is that awful?” 

“It’s actually kind of hot.” Kurt slapped his hand over his mouth, willing his words back into it. “I mean, I didn’t mean, I’m not trying to give you the gay.” 

“Give me the ... Kurt, it’s fine. I’m a grown man who’s comfortable with himself. Trust me, it’s fine. You do know that being gay is not contagious, right?” 

“Well, yes, of course, but there was high school. You know.” Kurt shrugged. “Ohio. I may know it, but the guys on the hockey team did not.” Kurt looked over his notes. “How do you feel about prints? Loath them a little or a lot?” 

“Why do you think I’m going to hate everything?” he asked, in the midst of buttoning up his shirt. 

“Um, I’ve gotten used to disappointment?” 

George just shook his head. “I don’t think you’re used to it at all. If you were, you wouldn’t be this ambitious. You’d have given up.” Finally put together, George pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it. “Prints need to be tasteful. I like classy and tasteful.” 

“I can do that.” 

“I bet you can. Talk to you soon, Kurt Hummel.” He waved before escaping out the door. Kurt gave a little wave back, wondering just when his life had gotten this interesting. It seemed he was finally going to come out on top ... maybe.


End file.
